What happend after their night out
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Janet and Brad wake up in the hospital after Frank's castle returned to their home planet, Janet became pregnant with the child of Frank N Furter. Once the Queen hears of this news she sends off Riff Raff and Magenta to fetch her grandson.


One early morning at the Denton hospital three strangely dressed people were brought to them, they were all in corsets, fish nets, heels, their hair and make up a mess. Those three people were named Brad Majors, Janet Weiss, and Dr. Everett Scott. What had happened to them was unknown at the time, all that was known was they needed medical attention stat. Then a few days pasted and they one by one slowly awoke from their coma like state all there stories had something to do with aliens, a strange castle, and a transvestite. The doctors however did not believe their foolish story, so he went into visit Janet Weiss who he had not question properly yet. As Janet laid there on her hospital bed a knock at the door caused her to snap out of her trance.

"C-come in." she stuttered.

Then the doctor came in with Brad trailing behind him closely.

"Oh Brad darling!" Janet smiled as Brad rushed to her side.

"How are you feeling Janet?" he asked.

"I'm alright, how about you darling you should you be out of bed?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine Janet." Brad nodded.

Then the doctor took a seat at the end of Janet's bed and smiled kindly at her.

"May I ask you a few questions Ms. Weiss?"

"O-of course doctor."

"Tell me, what do you remember from your accident? Start from the very beginning." He said.

"W-well…I remember…after Brad asked me to marry him we set off the visit our friend Dr. Scott, then we got a flat tire." She started.

"Then what happened?"

"It was raining hard…so we walked to a castle to ask if they had a phone, but everything went horribly wrong." She frowned.

"Wrong how?"

"There were these people singing and dancing, then the owner of the house Dr. Frank N Furter who was a transvestite, he made a creation….he built a man…his name was Rocky…." Janet stopped and looked down ashamed as her memories flooded threw her mind.

" I…I think I've heard enough Ms. Weiss thank you." The doctor sighed.

Brad stood and turned toward the doctor.

"Doc can I take Janet home now?"

"Yes…that's fine." the doctor sighed as he left the room.

As the doctor was walking down the hall he shook his head, how do they expect him to believe a ridiculous story such as that? Aliens, Transvestites, a creation? That's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard! Later that evening Brad and Janet returned home, once they got to their house it became quite between them….they didn't know just what to say to each other after what had happen.

"Brad?" Janet finally whispered.

"Yes Janet?"

"I…I'm so sorry…" she frowned trying to hold back her tears.

"Janet….don't apologize ….please…it's my fault." Brad frowned.

"Your fault? I was the one who cheated on you! I'm so sorry Brad….b-but….Frank's kisses over whelmed me…with an ecstasy I have never dreamed of before! Burning kisses….I seen your face before me…my mind screamed no! B-but….my lips were hungry…oh Brad! I feel so horrible! We were engaged just as Betty was to Ralph! Oh I'm so ashamed!" Janet frowned.

"Please Janet….it was my fault…..If I would have brought a spare tire….none of this would have happened…and I didn't mean to cheat on you either…." Brad frowned.

"Oh Brad darling!" Janet frowned as she threw herself in his arms.

"Janet!" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Dose this mean…you forgive me?"

"Oh of course my darling I forgive you! D-do you forgive me?"

"Yes of course, I love you Janet….and only you!" Brad smiled.

"Oh Brad!" Janet smiled as she pecked his lips gently.

Brad smiled and caressed Janet's cheek gently.

"Perhaps you should go take a shower and sleep, you look very tired." he said.

"Alright." Janet smiled as she walked off to the bathroom.

Once Janet got into the bathroom she looked into the mirror and frowned at what she saw, there was a small bruise on her cheek from where Frank slapped her, and a bright red mark on her neck….where Frank's lips have been then her mind drifted off to that night….that night where Frank….tricked her into sleeping with him. Then Frank's voice echoed threw her head _Brad needn't know…I wont tell him…._ Janet shook her head and took off her clothes. Once she got into the shower she started to feel a bit strange, she didn't know what was wrong…she felt almost sick to her stomach. Janet quickly stumbled out of the shower and run over to the toilet. _W-what's wrong with me? Why do I feel so strange? _she thought with a frown. _It's…it's probably nothing….I just haven't eaten well or slept well in a few days….perhaps I should get some rest…._she thought as she slipped her night gown on and crawled into bed.

Now what was this feeling Janet Weiss had this strange horrible feeling Janet felt deep within her? Could it be from lack of nutrition and sleep as she thinks? Or could it be something else, something strange and indescribable …did this feeling has something to do with that night?


End file.
